


White Knight

by MWolfe13



Series: MMFBingo2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, mentioned wounds (nothing graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: He thought she was being held captive, and no lover of Thor was going to be taken prisoner without feeling the rage of the Thunder God himself.





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Marvel Bingo 2019
> 
> Square: I2- Home Base Invasion
> 
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Thor Odinson

Hermione Granger looked up in surprise when the ear-splitting wails from the Ministries defense alarms suddenly filled the air. They could only mean one thing.

They were being attacked.

Bringing her wand out of her pocket, she sent her papers into a flurry of activity. A side drawer located on the inside of her desk slammed open, parchment and folders flying into it and disappearing like they were never there. As the Foreign Affairs Liaison for the British Ministry of Magic, she was in charge of sensitive information. There were bits that could not fall into enemy hands, even to the risk of her person.

She had just finished securing the drawer again when her door opened with a bang loud enough to reach Hermione’s ears through the alarms.  _ Stupefy _ was out of Hermione’s wand before she even looked up at the intruder.

Lucky for Harry, his Auror training wasn’t all for nothing, his body ducking to the ground to avoid the blast of light. He stood up, black hair falling into his eyes, wand clasped tightly in his hand. “Save it for the enemies, Mione.”

She huffed, stepping around her desk and pulling her best friend into a hard hug. “Sorry, Harry, reflexes.” She pulled back, taking note of his skewed robes. The sleeves were frayed in some parts, a faint burning smell wafting off of them. It wasn’t the usual ozone scent she was used to smelling during a duel. “How many are there?”

Harry didn’t pretend he was going to order her evacuation, simply gesturing for Hermione to follow him. They started jogging once they left her office, Harry explaining along the way. “Just one, but that’s enough. He’s a monster, Mione. He’s decimating the entire Auror department, and innocent bystanders have been hit with some sort of lightning spell. We can’t get Healer’s to them until he’s taken care of. Even Kingsley’s joined the fighting, but our spells haven’t fazed him.”

Her brows furrowed in concern even as a thought surfaced in the back of her mind. Lightning? 

They took the stairs, knowing full well the elevators would be crammed with Ministry workers desperate to reach the specified level of the building that held the emergency floo network. No one in their right mind would head to the actual fighting occurring in the atrium. The closer they got to the correct floor, the more the panicked voices were replaced by shouted spells and angry roars.

It was the roar that almost stopped her cold. It sounded so familiar. But it couldn’t be. Why would he attack her workplace? Oh, his devious brother she could see doing it just for fun, but never him. And never with the violent rage she heard in his tone.

Hermione steeled herself as they ran out of the stairwell and into chaos.

Kingsley Shacklebot was leading the charge, the Auror’s in charge of his safety no longer guarding him as they all gave it their all against the Asgardian making his way to them. Wizards and Witches in different colored robes lay wounded or worse, their bodies were strewn all over. The statue in the middle of the atrium was in crumbling pieces, a glowing circle of runes and other sigils where it had once stood proudly. Heimdall had let him through. Why?

Her eyes landed on carrot-colored hair, Ron unconscious with an oozing head wound, even as Harry rushed passed him to re-engage.

“THOR!” Hermione shouted, her blood boiling.

The blond Asgardian looked over at her shout, eyes lighting up in relief when he saw her. “Hermione, I-” He stopped speaking when a slicing hex managed to work through his armor, the skin of his forearm splitting. Merlin, how many spells had landed on him for the durability of his armor to weaken? “Just a moment, my love.”

Her eyes widened when he started swinging his hammer in the direction of her best friend. No. She ran forward, shouting, “Protego!”

Mjolnir smashed against her shield, the blue dome wavering under the force of the strike. Hermione slid to her knees in front of Harry, her magic straining under Thor’s power.

Thor’s eyes widened, his hand calling Mjolnir back to his side. He walked towards Hermione, ignoring the increased shouts and spells that hit his armor. He picked Hermione up from the floor, grunting when the man who’d hit him before crashed into him. “Why do you defend these people, my love? They have taken you captive, held you against your will.”

“Mione?” Harry called hesitantly.

“Get the Healer’s in here, Harry,” Hermione ordered before focusing on Thor. She pushed out of his arms, wobbling on her heels before poking a finger into his chest. “What were you thinking! You can’t just attack my place of work or my people! You’ve potentially gravely wounded innocents, Thor!”

Thor’s expression turned into one of confusion. Normally, Hermione found the look adorable, but she was too hurt and angry at the moment to think so. “I thought these people had taken you prisoner.”

She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. “Where did you get that idea?”

“Miss Granger.”

She turned to face Kingsley, the remaining Auror’s watching Thor with their wands held in position. She knew what needed to happen. And damn it, this was not how she had wanted to introduce the Asgardian to her friends and family. She nodded, turning back to Thor with a stern expression on her face. She bit her lip. “I’ll get this straightened out, but you were mistaken. I’m not being held captive. I work here.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “My apologies-”

Hermione held up a hand. “I know, but I need you to voluntarily go with these men until we can clear you as a threat. I’m sorry, Thor. They’ll have to put you into a cell for now; it will block a majority of your magic. I’m not sure how well it works for Asgardians.”

“Very well.” With a final kiss to her forehead, Thor allowed the Auror’s to escort him to the stairs.

She waited until they’d disappeared before sighing and turning to Kingsley. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar reporter standing on the sidelines. That just figured. She ignored Rita, facing her boss with a grimace on her face. “Minister-”

“My office.” Kingsley had noticed Rita as well.

Hermione acted as Kingsley’s guard even though both were sure there would be no more surprise attacks coming. The alarms had shut off a couple of minutes ago, the halls extremely silent now that emergency was over. He waited until his office doors were closed before wryly saying, “Friend of yours?”

She dropped into the seat in front of his desk, running a hand down her face. “Thor, Prince of Asgard.”

“I see. Do we need to fear an invasion from the Asgardians?”

“No,” she said quickly. “He…” Her face started to turn red. Why, Thor? Just why? “For some reason, he was under the impression that I had been taken prisoner. He decided to take matters into his own hands.”

“Of course. I wonder where he came up with that idea.” Kingsley scribbled some notes on a piece of parchment. “He called you ‘my love’. Does that make you his… lover, girlfriend, paramour?”

“Kingsley!” Hermione snapped.

He looked at her innocently, seeming surprised by her outburst. “I need to know for the record, Hermione.”

She groaned.

TOHG***TOHG***TOHG

Harry stepped outside the interrogation room hours later, raising a brow in Hermione’s direction. “Great first impression this bloke of yours has made, Mione.”

“Don’t make me hex you, Harry James,” she grit out. “Is he clear?”

“You’ll be happy to hear that nobody died during this little rescue mission.” Harry grinned at her. “Ron’s cursing your name for the headache he has, I hear, but he’ll be heading home tonight. The Ministry is setting him free on the stipulation that he leaves his weapon at the check station if he decides to show his face around here again.”

Her shoulders relaxed, relieved to hear that Thor hadn’t murdered anyone, least of all her other best friend. It was a miracle. “He can summon Mjolnir to his side in an instant.”

“If I put that in my report, I’ll have to keep him here longer,” Harry warned lightly.

“Forget you heard anything. Thank you, Harry. Let the horde know we’ll be along in the next couple of days.”

Hermione entered the room. Thor looked up from his stare down with the table he was sitting at, patting his lap in invitation when he saw her. “Hermione…”

She shook her head, choosing to sit on the edge of the table instead. “Are you okay?”

“Your people did not harm me.”

She’d already noticed that the cut on his arm was healed, so she didn’t mention it. “But you harmed them. You are incredibly lucky that no one died.” She held up a hand before he could defend himself. “You mentioned that you thought I was being held captive. How did you come to that conclusion?”

Thor frowned. “You have missed your last two scheduled trips to Asgard.”

She sighed, “Yes, but I’ve been busy. You have also, remember?”

“Yes,” he acquiesced. “I thought nothing of it beyond missing you. I am aware our pursuits in life may take our time away from each other even though I’d rather be by your side.”

Hermione smiled softly. “I feel the same.”

He grinned charmingly at her. “I had just come back from an errand for father when I heard Loki talking with mother. He was incensed at your time here, called it captivity and imprisonment. I heard those words…”

Hermione could see it now. She’d been meant to train with Loki in some of his magic, an experiment of sorts, but had to keep putting it off due to her job. “And you thought to come to my rescue.” She did slip into his lap then, Thor’s arms wrapping around her. “Did you think to try and contact me before coming down here? Why did Heimdall let you come here with the mood you were in? He had to have known I wasn’t in any danger.”

Thor squirmed in my seat. “Ah, my love, maybe that is a question best left unanswered. It will only upset you.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Out with it, lover.”

He blew out a breath. “Lady Sif and Hogun may have engaged him in battle with Fandral sending me here while they held him down.”

Hermione counted to ten, trying to bang her head on the closest hard surface. “Let me get this straight… You had your comrades ambush the steward of the Bifrost, which is a crime, no doubt angering the All-Father, to come to my unneeded rescue.”

Thor brought the palm of his hand up to cover her cheek. “I will not let you be held against your will as you once were when you were a child. I apologize for harming the innocent of your world, but don’t ask me to be sorry for coming to your side when it was thought you were in danger.”

She knew she would need to drop it once he said those words. He took harm to her person very seriously, had done so before they started seeing one another. He would never feel remorse for protecting her. 

She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. “Let’s get out of here, my White Knight. We’ll make the most of your time here before Odin calls you back.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be a lot angstier, but the muse went in a different direction.


End file.
